1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hard disks and, particularly, to a hard disk securing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, hard disks are important components in some electronic devices, such as computers and servers. At present, a hard disk is typically fixed to a bracket in the electronic device by screws, as a result, specialized tools, such as screwdrivers, need to be used for disassembling or assembling the hard disk, so, it is inconvenient for users to disassemble or assemble the hard disk.
What is needed is a hard disk securing apparatus which can ameliorate the problem of the prior art.